Sojourn of Shadows
by ZenWriterZero
Summary: Zeratul's journey.


Disclaimer: Don't own Starcraft. Which as a great man once said, is a "damn shame." Just something that I think should have been said during Zeratul's first mission. Basically this piece is just something to help me stave off writers block. Without any ado please read, review (I love reviews!) and enjoy.

Sojourn of Shadows

We quickly ducked through the nooks and crannies of Ulaan's caverns. Careful to keep moving, for even those as well versed in stealth as myself and the Stalkers with me would certainly be found if we lingered too long. One could not hide from the Zerg forever, but if we kept our pace as it was, we would surely find the last piece of the prophecy and be gone from this world before Kerrigan decided to hunt us in earnest.

As though summoned by my very thoughts, Kerrigan's voice sounded in my head once again.

"You're hope is an illusion, old fool."

What knowledge had made her so despondent? Did she know something about the prophecy that I did not? Something about the Xel'naga? Or has she too stumbled onto knowledge about the hybrid? Only time will be able to tell for certain.

My reply would show no such despondence. "If you can so easily read my mind Kerrigan, you'll see that I'll never give up so long as hope remains."

I could almost see her throwing her head back as she laughed at my convictions.

"Oh Zeratul. If only you knew what was in store for us all."

"Would you care to enlighten me wise one?"

"Hahaha. No I think not. You are much more entertaining clinging to your hope. Although I must say I am impressed. I feel you're conviction. Most impressive. Its almost as if you never killed your Matriarch at all."

My hands clenched at her words and fury filled me. It was just like the foul queen to pick at the greatest of my wounds. The knowledge of Razagal's death at my hands still haunted me to this day.

Haunted yes, but it did not rule me. Not anymore!

"You're very much mistaken Kerrigan. Razagal's death is still my greatest burden. And not a day passes where I don't think of it. But I have spent too long wallowing in guilt. And I refuse to give you that satisfaction any longer!"

With an effort of will, I thrust Kerrigan's presence from my mind. I could sense her surprise as she faded from my thoughts. But I wouldn't gloat. That's what she would do. And I had a mission to accomplish.

I led my Stalkers to destroy the rest of Kerrigan's hatcheries and join forces with High Templar Karass. Together we gathered the final piece of the prophecy and my Stalkers and I made our escape as Karass and his Zealots held off the Zerg as long as they could.

As we made our escape, Kerrigan's voice took the opportunity to speak once more.

"Most excellent Zeratul. You are indeed an opponent worth killing. Its such a shame that I probably won't be the one to do it," she finished sadly.

We ignored Zerg on our heels, focusing instead on the obstacles in front of us. Our teleportation abilities were instrumental in keeping ahead of the swarm.

After what felt like an all too long eternity, we finally reached the Void Seeker. And I felt compelled to admit that it never looked more beautiful to my eyes then it did then.

As soon as we were all aboard, I commanded the ship to take off and leave this world at its fastest speed.

Then, I let myself fall into the command chair but didn't allow myself to relax. Too much was riding on the knowledge that I had gathered, knowledge that needed to be understood.

I had no chance of deciphering the prophecy on my own, but I did know who could, the preservers of Zhakul.

Without delay I set course for the archive world.

Despite my convictions, deep down I did feel much fear. If something could make the ferocious Queen of Blades to despair, would I be subject to the same desperation once this prophecy was translated?

No, I will not give in. I will find my redemption, no matter where I need to go or what I discover. Razagal entrusted me with the future of our race. I will not fail her again.

The Void Seeker sped through space as relentless as its master.


End file.
